Electronic devices are becoming increasingly ubiquitous in the modern world. In particular, mobile communication devices seem to be popular with people of all ages, socio-economic backgrounds and sophistication levels. Accordingly, users of such devices are becoming increasingly attached to their respective mobile communication devices. Whether such devices are used for calling, emailing, sharing or consuming media content, gaming, navigation or various other activities, people are more connected to their devices and consequently more connected to each other and to the world at large.
Due to advances in processing power, memory management, application development, power management and other areas, communication devices, such as computers, mobile telephones, cameras, personal digital assistants (PDAs), media players and many others are becoming more capable. However, the popularity and utility of mobile communication devices has not only fueled sales and usage of such devices in general, but has also caused continued competition by designers and manufacturers to provide more capable hardware in smaller packages with lower cost, and to provide vast numbers and kinds of applications that can be utilized on such devices.